Whiplash
by Teaqua
Summary: Gwen gets injured in a forever knight battle, kevin hates himself for letting it happen and ben hates watching them be all kissy kissy around him. Gwevin ;


**Note to self: buy a condor whip.**

**I just made a weapon! *is proud* who else wants a condor whip? (by the way I wonder if there is such thing as a condor whip...) Gota go google!**

***zooms off***

**ben: ahh okay...random... well since shes gone I better do the disclaimer...**

**Disclamier: she does NOT own me (ben 10) or man of action ect. ect.**

**ben: there! now im gonna go down some smoothies. Later!**

* * *

"Ben we can't put a dent in em'!" Kevin yelled knocking back yet another row of forever knights.

"I know! We need to find a way out!" big chill was running out of breath and strength.

Gwen was too involved in her fight to take part in conversation, she was in a face off with what seamed to be the commander of the army, he held a large black whip and was running towards her.  
Quickly she put up a shield to defend against the lash. Firing mana disks around it. With one mighty crack he broke her shield sending her sliding backwards slightly still on her feet.

She gathered mana in her hands charging forward unfortunately she was not quick enough. The long single whip separated its lash into two, striking her it burnt a long gash along her back with one lash and the other around her front tearing the cloth around the horizontal cuts. She cried out in pain but managed to throw the knight across the room with her mana knocking him out.

"Gwen follow me!" big chill cried flying low past her with Kevin in pursuit. Pushing aside the pain she followed her cousin.

Ben changed back once they were outside at Kevin's car.  
Gwen panted leaning on her knees she was gasping for air as the pain retuned to her body, in the low light she couldn't see the gashes very well but the cold night air made he shiver as it brushed against her bare skin. Her sweater and blouse pretty much ruined by the long rips.

They were deep, and pain full, she hesitantly brought a hand up to her stomach. The long cut on her front stretched from just under her breasts to her hip horizontally. It was the most painful although the one on her back was long it was not as deep.

"Gwen you okay? I heard you scream back there"

Kevin was at her side looking very worried

"No" Gwen whispered just loud enough for then to hear.

"What do you mean..." Ben looked up and immediately knew something was wrong

"Gwen?" Kevin was quickly by her side She tried to straighten up but the pain was unbearable, she let out a cry of pain.

"Ben! Turn on the head lights" Kevin yelled holding onto Gwen's arms.  
Ben quickly climbed into the driver s seat and flick on the headlights to see Gwen's impressive injuries.  
Kevin s eyes flew open as soon as he saw the blood,  
Tears stung her eyes and pored down her cheeks she screwed her eyes shut.

"Oh my god" Ben ran over to her.  
Ben and Kevin helped her over to the passenger door

"Gwen, can you sit down?" Kevin asked softly still holding her

"No...Too...painful" she gasped clutching onto Kevin's shirt.

"Please try, we need to get you help" he eased her down onto the passenger seat. She cried out, leaning back into the seat. The leather burnt into her wound across her back and she winced in pain.  
Kevin closed the passenger door as he and Ben climbed into there respective seats.

"Gwen, how you doing?" Ben asked after a while of driving putting a hand on her shoulder

"I'm...I...im copping" she whispered still gasping and breathing heavily.  
Kevin looked at her worryingly as he drove along the high way back to Bellwood.

"We ll stop at the garage I wanna get a better look at those cuts..." Kevin said softly.

"...Kevin...sorry for getting blood on your seat" Kevin chuckled "Gwen I care more about you than the seat" he smiled warmly at her slightly blushing.

"I...think...I'm gonna...need...that in writing" she laughed weakly barely able to get the words out.

"Don t talk if it hurts you" Kevin hated to see her like this, she made him want to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay. He wanted to protect her. Where was he when she was hurt? Why wasn't he there? Mentally he was beating himself up we wanted someone to smack him over the head.  
Finally they pulled into his garage.

Ben jumped out and helped Gwen over to a bench.

"What hit you?" Kevin asked rummaging around the boot.

"A whip"

"Whip?" Kevin asked lifting his head out of the trunk. "Must have been some alien tech to do that"

"What kind of tech?" Ben asked as Gwen leaned into him.

"Sounds like a condor-whip" Kevin walked over to the bench holding a large red box.

"Level 2 tech, pretty painful" Kevin knelt down beside the low bench.

"Tell...me...about...it" Gwen gasped shaking violently against Ben.

"Gwen... Kevin placed his hands on her knees "...I'm going to need you to lie down" Gwen nodded as Ben moved from his seat to help her lay down on the narrow bench.

"AH" Gwen sharply inhaled as the wood scratched against the gash on her back.

Kevin standing up handed Ben the red box which he opened. Gwen shut her eyes not wanting to see what he was going to do.

Looking around in to box he pulled out cotton swabs and a brown glass bottle.  
Kevin poured the clear liquid onto a cotton swab as Ben sat the red box down on a small table and helped Gwen take off her blue sweater and tie what was left of her blouse around her bra leaving her exposed stomach.

"This is gonna hurt...a lot you may wanna hold onto something" Kevin moved over to her as she grabbed Ben s hand. Slowly he cleaned her wound; she squeezed Ben s hand until he thought she had crushed it.  
Her cries of pain ate Kevin up inside.

After he had finished cleaning the cut on her front and back he grabbed to massive rolls of dark black bandages.

"Ahhh...Gwen? You can let to now" Ben moved his hand away shaking it.  
"Wow you've got a REALY strong grip"

"Okay you can sit up now" Kevin said helping her up

"What are they?" she asked pointing to the bandages

"They re coated in anti-venom. Condor whips have a poison coated on the lash or lashes. This counter reacts it and heals the gash in one or two weeks" Kevin slowly wrapped the bandages around her torso.

"There" he sighed standing up and closing the red box. "should be alright in now" throwing the box back in the trunk he helped her up from the bench as it was still a bit painful to stand up.

"Thanks" she murmured falling into his arms, it was a long night.

"No problem" he carefully pulled her into a hug not wanting to upset her cuts.

"hey Gwen, sorry for not pounding that forever knight that did this to you.."

"Is that Kevin for im sorry I didn t protect you and save the day?", she mocked, a smile playing on her lips.

"yeah kinda" he looked away trying to hide the blush.

Slowly she placed a quick kiss on his cheek making his blush spread like wildfire.

"you cant protect me all the time, besides I can take care of myself"

she arched a eyebrow.

"but its sweet that you try"

"EWWWWW!" Ben smacked a hand over his eyes "can you guys NOT be gross when I'm here!"

"Kay... We'll just do it when your not"

"Kevin!"

"Fine! Come on it's about time I took you two home"

"Yeah can't wait to see how your gonna explain this to Gwen's parents"

"Oh im not, but you are"

"GUYS! You both are helping my explain this!"

Without missing a beat both boys let out an exaggerated "AWWWW!" followed by "damn"

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed! please review ;)**

**~Tea**


End file.
